Marilyse Clemons
Marilyse Clemons is an Afflicted Gilnean Human who was born in the southern reaches of the Gilneas peninsula within her family's farmstead, nearing the smallish village of Duskhaven. The Gilnean happens to be an on-the-side novice Harvest Witch and self-proclaimed seller and studier, with a keen interest in entomology and arachnology. =Description= ----Marilyse is a shorter woman, standing at a height of five feet and three inches. She is of a smaller build, with little fat and a rectangular body shape. Her skin is fairish, with a slight tan from times spent out in the fresh sun and is littered with freckles especially upon her cheeks. Her face itself is defined by her softer features, with a tiny chin and stubby nose, green eyes and neatly kept auburn hair. In the department of scars, the feral worgen that had originally bitten and clawed her has left healed-over but scarred wounds along her right arm. In beast mode, her height sky-rockets to a thankful five feet and seven inches. Her Worgen form carries a similar build, but with hints of more defined muscular structures. Its fur grows wildly in tones of greys which its 'hair' grows near black. Attire-wise, Marilyse is known for more free-flowing items, to which she is commonly donned in her hand-crafted Night Elf-made vest, with her only remaining Gilnean shirt underneath. This is met with her greenish tinged pants, leather fur belt and gloves. Her human ears are home to two piercings each, and the mid-left section of her back to a tattoo of the Gilnean emblem. =History= ---- Youth The young Marilyse was a first-born to her loving parents Aubrie and Jean Clemons within their family farmstead upon a stormy Gilnean afternoon. She spent her early first years like any rural Gilnean would, growing accustomed to this mysterious world playing outside in the mud. Upon the right age, Marilyse was enrolled into formal education within a schoolhouse not too far from the family plot on horseback. Marilyse did not have too many friends in this period, being the distant farm child, She did however frequent school together with her younger cousin Evette before she had moved on to the Gilnean City. Besides the formal education, Marilyse was introduced to the quickly dying practices of the Old Ways and was fascinated by her family's Harvest Witch talents and her lineage of such ability. Marilyse began to adore nature right into her early teenage years, tending to bigger farm responsibilities with the aid of her growing druidic talents. She wasn't amazing at being the Druid of the norm, but had smaller talents in the aiding of plant and crop growth, echoing that of a younger elf's abilities. Despite working the plot, she'd be often noted to childishly collect random insects and creepy crawlies within jars, showing a lack of fear for a group of critters that is often reacted to with. As her middle years of her teenage decade arrived at the door, her father keenly viewed her as ready for work. She was often taken to occasional produce markets within the village of Duskhaven to help sell crop to customers. She did not mind this 'chore' under her judgement too much, and regarded the extra pocket coin well, often keeping it in a stash. It was a simple life of solitude with the rare occurrences of rebellious 'break-outs' at night, or so it would seem. Invasion and Cataclysm A few more years had passed, and Marilyse continued on as she did. Over the time, her father introduced her more to some of his own talents, one being rifle shooting and general firearm usage. She possessed a decent aim, nothing too major without a few months of further training, As her eighteenth surely passed, it was time for the yearly family reunion with her cousin's family within the sprawling city. Her family heard of the tales of the undeath and a strange wolven threat, but decided to shrug such 'fable's off in a disconnected rural ignorance. All went mostly well for the meeting of family, feasts were shared and great times were had as the unease of their city melted before them. The day of the Breaching of the feral hounds surely arrived. It was an average day acting as the second to last day of the reunion. The older members of the family were out in the area of merchantry, procuring goods for the trip back which appeared more scarce than usual. Marilyse and her cousin were asked to look after the house her cousin's family resided in. The two were soon left alone, chatting alongside topics of their lives, telling jokes and trying to break slight boredom. This boredom was soon mashed into a form of surprise, when the sound of screaming and rampant gunshot breached their ears. The girls peeked through the window and glanced upon the street in front of the house. A Gilnean gallant of a knight was seen in close quarters combat with a feral worgen. The beast met a quick end from a bullet fired from afar and the soldier ran off to fight some more. The two sat hidden in the house for a few hours waiting in horror for the rest of the family to return as screams echoed through the streets with beastly roars to compliment the fear. Soon came the vocalisations of a yelled evacuation order to a merchant square. The girls pondered on how to reach said area, but Marilyse's cousin knew the area well enough, and thought of a more silent and easier way to get across to it. The two exited into the house's backyard, climbing the deadly iron bar fence using one of the cobblestone pillars breaking to flow of the bars. The two scampered down the alley like a duo of frenzied mice until they turned the corner and saw the cat of the metaphor. Marilyse hastily stopped before a feral worgen idly sniffing alongside the alley, it had turned and stared a beastly dagger into the Gilnean eyes of the two. The two further attempted to flee, but the effort proved worthless as the feral's instincts kicked into gear, reaching a clawed hand to Marilyse's arm, grabbing onto it tightly and digging its mentioned claws deep. The mongrel lowered its maw to the girl's arm, biting deep into her flesh, inflicting the Virulent Plague. In a unstable mix of panicked screaming, pain and adrenaline, Marilyse recoiled her fist and unleashed a pained punch directly into the feral's canine nose. The hound audibly yelped, unhooking the bleeding arm from his jaws. Marilyse was pulled along by her cousin, and soon the two bolted with their screams of no defence. The screams gathered the attention of a duo of guards, who soon took the the runt while a third saint in the background escorted the two along to the other survivors. The duo were eventually bought back into their family's arms when they arrived at the last groupings of survivors ready to head for Duskhaven. The faces of Marilyse's parents shrivelled in horror at the girls, especially at Marilyse's arm which was clearly bleeding from the tooth puncture marks. Her father soon patched the arm up in the way of bandaging the best he could. The last bells for evactuation were soon in order, and the shaken Clemons family soon returned to their home of Duskhaven. Marilyse grew more noticably droopy over the trip, but kept her battered compose the best she could for her family's sake. The group soon arrived in their known village and were advised against returning to their farm in the land. They didn't view this as too bad of a setback, although the crops, animals and now unpaid farmhands were surely suffering from it. This and the approaching midnight hours, the family had decided to rest for the night from the reckless hours beforehand. The next morning was a grave one, as Marilyse had hardly slept properly. She woke up in a sickened haze, requesting space away from the group to get some air. The family knew she needed some and requested something of their own; for her not to stray too far. She replied with a faint nod, and proceeded to back of the current building. She sat her weakened frame down, looking over the lush rocky grasses swaying gently in the coastal winds. This only proved to be a quick moment of respite as Marilyse's world suddenly went black. Her soul and form was finally lost to the curse chugging through her veins. She stood once more, eyes opening wide while letting out a loud roar as body began to surely change. Her clothing stretched as her form grew larger, fur appeared over her like a blanket while the last vestiges of humanity bled out. The canine's screamed turn to a howl, as her family came running outside. They watched in further sheer horror as the feral scanned over them, bolting off on all fours afterwards. Another wave of unneeded stress has washed over the Clemons family. A decent amount of time passed, and the family was left shaken and conflictive with each other out of trauma. Marilyse's father and cousin were the worst hit of the bunch; with her cousin blaming herself for suggesting such a hasty action and her father resulting to alcoholism rather than helping his fellow man. Despite the happenings, each tried to pull their own weight within the surviving Duskhaven. Soon came the curing of captured ferals within the village, to the tired disarray of Marilyse's family, none of these captured ferals turned out to be her. To make matters increasingly worse, the surrounding lands and some of the village itself crumbled under the Cataclysm's wrath and the breaching of the Greymane Wall thanks to Forsaken forces. Sea vessels of the Forsaken appeared on the 'upgraded' shoreline, deploying undead troops through the broken remains of said wall. As the freshly-cured worgen were flung at these invaders, yet another was captured. This unhinged beast turned out to be Marilyse, still covered in her ragged excuse of clothing. The worgen was put to the stocks, and was given the supplement created by Royal Chemist Krennan Aranas, to which Marilyse had finally 'woken up'. She took long, surprised and confused glances at the village around her. Empty cages laid to her side, as with more empty stocks. She called out in an air of help with her attempts surely cut-short from her new gravely beastly voice. Marilyse was released then after, having those around her gather enough evidence that she react well to the brew. A beckoning voice soon came to her after she was released, calling for her to come with the others to Stormglen Village as Duskhaven was a lost hope. Marilyse reacted in straight fear, telling her fellow worgen to stay back. The male stood with her for a while, assuring there is no worry and to gather her thoughts of her current appearance while going over the happenings. Marilyse eventually reconnected with her family, reigniting the light in her father's cold eyes. Tears of joy were shed despite knowing it was a temporary fix, they were surely happy for the moment. The group eventually arrived with the mass migration to the abandoned village, seemingly overtaken by spiders. Rather than risk direct combat in her awoken state, she used her new strength to aid those weaker of the crowd and helped out where she could do so. It was here that she soon found herself ushered to the Blackwald by her fellow afflicted. She felt empty and distant with a sense of disconnection with the others out of this foreign new experience. Feeling somewhat related to the others in their plights, she learnt of the history of her condition through the early elven druids disobeying their internal balance and unleashing the wolf form as such. Learning this gave her some sense of closure to her new self. Marilyse returned to her family after the history lesson as they got ready for yet another departure. The family moved with the horde of Gilneans to Emberstone Village, resting further as Marilyse and her cousin spoke. Seeing the hype for Conflict to retake their beloved city brewed, Marilyse decided to step in on the chance heroically. She wasn't a true fighter, just a farmer who could hold a gun with now extra canine strength. Her family remained scared at the thought for a moment, before applauding their Marilyse for such an action, building up support as she reached for the family rifle and headed to the amassing army. Prince Liam Greymane began to speak out his wonderfully strengthening speech to his fellow people. The rally to charge was pulled, and she rushed on in, weapon in hand. Marilyse charged, full of valour through the city's districts shooting down any Forsaken willing to get in her way. She did not rack up the highest of kills, but was happy to serve at least a few. Tired and feeling honoured by her prince's sacrifice for his kingdom, Marilyse returned to her family at Keel Harbour, settling down there as they watched the Orcish airship taken down from the skies. A battered family was now granted a new life, a clean slate as they boarded the elven vessel to the distant land Darnassus. New Beginnings As the Clemons family arrived in this elven capital, they felt very thankful to the race for having them. A stinging feeling of homesickness soon followed over the next two weeks, although they did remain positive for the future. They soon gathered the attention of an older Night Elf couple. Despite how closed off some can be, these two felt great sorrow for those afflicted and hurt by an old curse they did not deserve. They took the humans into their spacious abode, setting up stray beds for each member of the family. Spending a good few several months in this area cleared the minds greatly of all. Marilyse and her cousin befriended the couple's druidic son, who he suggested ways for Marilyse to better her apparant ways with nature and coping with the curse. She considered it, but came to the conclusion of upholding her own family's practices of the old ways. Her form may have given her a boost in that order of power, but she felt she didn't need more of it. After gathering funds from any work they could find, the family put together a fund to further migrate to the Kingdom of Stormwind which was closer to their lands of origin. The elves they boarded with provided them with a delightful meal on their last night before setting out at dawn the next day to their new home. Having their Gilnean refugee status recognised with the last waves of them piling in, they were placed into a commons house. Each member of their family put together their best efforts to find sources of income in the city, and apply for citizenship under this kingdom. Each eventually found a place of decent work, with Marilyse finding her place at a floral place within the kingdom's Trade District. Her skills were put to the test, revitalising the shops potted flowers for sale. More months until a year had passed and Marilyse's parents settled into a tranquil smaller property for rent. She would spend her time living her for a while before finding her own. It was during this time that Marilyse properly begin to come to terms with her new form. She often kept her bestial form for times out in the woods, or within her home and would remain 'human' in the public eye. It was during this time she was cleared for citizenship, and was deemed the benefits of being in such a position. She began to rent out her own home, getting a tattoo of her beloved Gilneas's emblem in remembrance and celebration of newer beginnings. Having this house and source of income under her belt, Marilyse began to set out in the world of Azeroth, doing more to learn of the world's cultures and grand landscapes better than she could behind a blocking wall. Approaching the Present Marilyse did not take much part within the oncoming conflicts, often choosing to be remained within the city. She thought she'd be labelled as a coward, but she did not really care, feeling her life has had enough of it. Despite this, a childhood curiosity would surely return to her during a curious visit to the neutral Steamwheedle Cartel port town of Ratchet . Here she had met a wondering Goblin by the name of Qezzle Rustcollar, he was walking the town centre with a noticably large beetle to his side. Qezzle explained that the insect was his lovable pet, and implored the woman to take a look at the rest of his specimens due to her fathomable interest into his hobby. Marilyse agreed, speaking of her own history with insects as she was shown into his home. Goblin-made critter carriers lined his home, filled with different species of spiders, scorpids, beetles and even moths. Qezzle then showed off his backyard, which held pens for his larger specimens. There was even an artificial pond pen housing numerous water striders and fireflies. Marilyse was then shown the last of the lot, a sizeable beehive. With a grin to his profit gaining mug, Qezzle proclaimed the idea of selling some of his specimens to her for a good price. Marilyse thought well of the idea, handing over some of her pocket money to the Gob for a few insect and arachnid specimens. This was the start of an unlikely friendship between the two who shared a strange and uncommon hobby. Times passed, and months turned into years while Marilyse built up this hobby gaining larger and larger specimens. It could be joked that her inner-worgen kept her confidence sane around these bugs and spiders. Her landlord did not mind too much, as they knew of Marilyse's good values of house ownership and cleanliness. Plus, they often got jars of Marilyse's honey from her urban starting hive. Despite the production of honey, Marilyse often bred offer creepy crawly specimens for sale. This worked neatly with her job as a city florist, although many of the staff weren't too fond of bugs. Marilyse surely developed a once more relaxing lifestyle, reminiscent of her last within her now ruined home kingdom. Bonds between her family grew once again, and still come together yearly for their 'reunion'. With a stable job and excitable hobby with self-peace of the beast within, she remains truly hopeful of her future. =Personality= ---- Marilyse is ironically, a rather peaceful being. She values little conflict but understands it has its needed place on occasion. She loves a good hearty chat, but is not one to speak to the crowd out of being a slight introvert. Marilyse values her fallen kingdom of Gilneas strongly, hoping one day it can be reclaimed for the better. Alongside this, she bares a strong distrust and dislike towards any undead out of her kingdom's fall. She does remain acceptive of other peoples, and even feels the plight of some of the Horde's members. Peace with the Horde happens to be her desired outcome from these faction conflicts. Marilyse's opinions on prior Gilneas happenings such as the Northgate Rebellion remain neutral, as her family was so distantly rural they had little care and hoped the situation would sort itself out. She is a soft spoken person, often speaking freely with her prominent British-sounding cockney twang and use of slang with her thick accent. Her bestial voice is rather more gruff and scratchy, possessing more masculinity to it. Emotionally, Marilyse is a stable being, although the slight feral bestial form within can show when pushed enough. As described, Marilyse is respective of her form, choosing to only 'use' it when going on wilderness walks or at home. She remains human within the public eye. Having this affliction she grew close with others of her kind, and grows defensive at any angle trying to humiliate her kingdom's last strife. She reveres her beliefs into ageing Gilnean Paganism of the Old Ways, greatly rather than the Holy Light. =Companions= ---- Amassing some new pets from her hobbies of entomology and arachnology, she has surely gained quite a group of them. Arachnids (WIP) Insects Fizzle Fizzle is Marilyse's largest and most cherished female moth specimen. Her species is noted to be named as a 'Royal Blue Flutterer', a species of moth common around the Draenei settlement of Bloodmyst Isle. Her body is generally large, with even larger wings to match. Her exoskeleton features the prominent hues of light blues leading into a powdery grey. Her wings are opaque and are coloured blue around the edges, leaving the rest with a glassy red appearance. Fizzle is very trusting of her owner in her own way, being hand-raised by the Gilnean over her life stages. From this, Marilyse often takes the moth into the outside areas away from her residence with a cute little harness for birds fitted to her, allowing her to be kept track of. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Worgen Category:Harvest Witches Category:Druids Category:Grand Alliance Category:Clemons Family